The Dream That Never Was
by Light27
Summary: The memories and hope of Lightning revealed to Serah.. No Spoilers regarding FFXIII-2, just memories of the past.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Dream That Never Was~<strong>

New Bodhum, 003 AF.

"Why are back here exactly?"

"I just want to visit them again, that's all"

"Sure is nice to have people you care for huh?"

"Don't worry, we will save the future and make people exist in your time too Noel."

"Okay, thanks Serah."

The duo walked from the time gate and head toward the village. They encounter few weak monsters along the way but they easily overpowered them. "It's nice once in a while to be back" Serah smiled while enjoying the scenery of the ocean and tranquillity of the location. "I do want something like this to remain in my time, I wish for my future to be nice like this". Serah smiled at her companion hope.

As they arrived at the centre of the village, the cloud began to darken thus making the atmosphere unpleasant. "What's happening?" Serah questioned at the weird phenomenon. "I don't know but I sense something going to happen to this place.

Suddenly a Cieth appeared, but the Cieth differs from any other Cieth they encounter before. The Cieth had vertebral structure and was holding a long sword, katana.

"What is that?'" Serah pointed at the Cieth.

"Trouble" Noel answered with serious voice just before the Cieth lunged toward Noel with it's sword. Noel barely managed to block it. "Fine! Let's kill it" Noel began attacking the Cieth along with Serah, a behemoth and a Chocobo.

They had to struggle against it's one-blow manoeuvres and had to play defence a lot. The fight went on a long time, until the Cieth casted Doom on Noel and Serah. "Damn it! We gotta hurry!" Noel and Serah began to haste and relentlessly pummel the beast. The beast had finally been defeated with Serah delivering the final blow.

"Phew, that was really tough" Serah said as Mog transform back to his normal form.

"What was it doing here anyways?" Noel looked at the remains. Suddenly the Cieth started to dissipate into nothingness leaving a shiny crystal flower pink in colour behind.

Noel approached the artefact and took it. "An artefact, why?" Noel passed it to Serah.

"We should see where it takes us" Serah suggested. "Well of course after we had a tough fight like that, we ought to check it worth". They began sprinting back toward the time gate.

"Well, here it goes" Noel used the artefact to travel to an unknown time. "I wonder where it's going to take us." Serah wondered before they travelled through the time portal.

Alas, they arrive at an unknown place. "Where are we?" Noel asked as he looks around the new environment. "Wait, this look like..." Serah paused as she recognize the city crowded with people. "This is Bodhum... before the fall of cocoon...". Noel looked rather shocked at Serah's statement to believe he is actually on Cocoon.

Serah walked around the place, "This actually bring back a lot of memories, my engagement, the time I was tainted a l'cie, Lightning's Birthday.." Serah reminisce. The duo walked around freely, "why there are no monsters here? and why people seems to ignore us?" Noel asked. "I don't know, but I don't mind, how I wish I could remain here.." she said before she caught a woman in Sanctum uniform with a gunblade dangling behind her back with pink hair.

"L-Lightning?" Serah ran toward her sister to greet her, she tried to put her hand on her sister's shoulder but it slip through. "Huh?" Serah shocked at the event. "It appears we can't perceive anything in this time" Noel said as he walked through the crowd as there were no people. "Then what are we doing here?" Serah asked. Noel simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Oh, how cute!"<p>

"You like this kind of thing mom?"

"What? but you use to like these too. You would stand in front of the store crying, saying 'I want one, I want one!'"

"And how many years ago was that?"

"Not too long ago... Only ten years"

Lightning looked at the mom and son in front of the pet store, watching them as she remembered her past. "I was that boy's age when mother died" Lightning thought to herself.

"So would you like one?"

"Oh no, unfortunately we're on vacation, it would be too far to take it back to Palumpolum." the older woman said as they bid the storekeeper thanks and off their way.

"Maybe I should take Serah on a vacation, to make-up for the time I neglected her" Lightning planned. She then walked into the mall to survey on vacation spots. Later she entered one of the many shops. "Hello, how may I help you?" the shopkeeper greeted Lightning with a smile. "I'm looking for a vacation place to go to". "What's the occasion? How many people are you going to take?" "Just me and my sister, nothing special, just spending time together." "Is she a teenager?" "Yes".

The girl then checked the computer for Lightning's enquiries. "How about Nautilus? It really popular among young people, and I've been there too, it's exciting."

"Sounds good"

"How many days are you going to stay?"

Lightning counted her days-off. "If I took it all together..." she thought to herself."13 days" Lightning then answered. "Okay! When are you going?" "In 3 days" "okay! Here are the fees and your tickets and documents. Everything is in there, have fun!" The girl said with cheerful voice.

Lightning left the shop and went home to tell Serah the news. "I really hope she likes it" Lightning muttered to herself as she walked.

After taking the train and walking a little, Lightning reached her house. She went in with a rare smile on her face.

"Serah! I'm home!" She called out for Serah but it was for nought. "She's not home? I'll try calling her stupid boyfriend." she took her out her phone and dial the numbers.

"Hello, who's this?"

"It's Serah's sister, where is she?"

"Whoa, calm down sis"

"I'm not your sister, anyways is she with you or not?"

"No, she had not gone out with me or her friends since a few days ago. Hello? Hello?"

Lightning hung up her phone and sat down on the couch. "Where are you Serah?" she said as she lolled her head lethargically on the headrest.

* * *

><p><em>"Let's go to the Chocobo field" Serah pulled her sister.<em>

_"Hey, calm down Serah. I'm not going anywhere." Lightning calmed her little sister down._

_"We only have 12 days left here, and Nautilus is huge. We have to make the best of time we have right?"_

_"I guess there is no arguing about that." Lightning smiled at Serah._

_They really enjoyed themselves there; soon they went to see a firework show. They saw the story of Cocoon Fal'cie and Pulse Fal'cie fighting, the colours of blue and red were so bright._

_Later they went shopping; Serah forced her sister to buy new clothes as Lightning only wears her uniform and pyjamas most of the time. Lightning tried to resist but she knew she couldn't win against Serah. She had to give in. Serah bought some new clothes as well with a Carbuncle doll as they were only found there in Nautilus._

_The days had past so swiftly, on the last night they went to the beach. There were many people there to Lightning's comfort but since it was Serah's idea, she just plays along._

_They sat down on the beach watching the sunset set on Palumpolum. "This is actually quite nice" Lightning thought to herself._

_"So Serah, did you enjoy this vacation?"_

_"Yeah! Too bad it's about to end" Serah smiled._

_"Well, I'm glad."_

_"Thank you for doing this for me, it's nice of you to spend time with me after sometimes." Serah hugged her sister. "Thank you Clairé"_

Lightning woke up from her dream as she heard the door opened. Serah walked in with a bandage wrapped around her arm.

"Serah.."

* * *

><p>"Lightning..." Serah managed to said though she was crying. "She actually wanted to do all that for me" Serah said as she saw the past along with Lightning's dream. Noel kept quiet as he does not know how to react. "Clairé..."<p>

**Author Notes: Thank you for reading my story, pardon my English. This story actually inspired when I reread the Final Fantasy XIII episode zero Novella. And I do hope FFXIII-3 clear everything up, I'm kinda sad about FFXIII-2 ending. For anyone who didn't play FFXIII, the Sworded Cieth is an enemy in one of the Cieth stone mission (I can't recall his name…). Once again, thanks for reading and review if you can.**


End file.
